callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Heroes
Call of Duty: Heroes is a free-to-play mobile real time strategy game published by Activision and developed by Faceroll Games. The beta was launched on 14th August 2014. It was under an exclusive beta launch for iOS users specifically from New Zealand and Australia along with a worldwide release for Windows 8 tablets. The full version was released on November 26th, 2014. The game lets players build, customize and strengthen their bases for epic battles. It also allows the players to train and experience commanding an army of legendary heroes, elite soldiers, and devastating drones from the Call of Duty franchise. Gameplay Gameplay differs greatly from previous games due to it being a real time strategy game rather than a first-person shooter. The player takes control of Units, and can also call in Heroes to help, to destroy enemy bases. While Heroes can be controlled to an extent in that they can be moved, Units can't be controlled, except for the fact that the player can choose where to place their units. Also, Heroes get their own "Killstreaks" to use, such as the Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner, and EMP. Players also must build up their own base with defenses and structures so that it is protected from intruders. Gold and Oil are used to buy these things, rare resources such as Diamonds can help level up Heroes and train better units, or Cerlium can buy a "shield" to protect the player's base for a certain amount of time, usually for a number of days. At the start of playing, the player automatically recieves a shield for their base for free for several hours. However, shields expire automatically if a player plays a PvP match. Players can also partake in different modes such as Survival, Challenge, Alliance Wars, and Global Conflict. Features *Take control of and level up iconic heroes from the Call of Duty franchise, including Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and more. Each hero has their own progression system and unique Killstreaks. *Train and specialize the player's army using units directly from Call of Duty, such as Juggernauts, Dragonfire Drones, and CLAWs. *Unleash Killstreaks such as the Drone Strike, UAVs, Care Packages, and Chopper Gunner to devastate opponents. *Build and upgrade the player's base into a fortress with Sentry Guns, Guardians, SAM Turrets , Howitzers, Mines, and over 30 other upgradable structures. *Team up with the player's friends to form alliances, donate troops, and dominate enemies. Daily Rewards The player is given rewards of gold, oil, diamonds, Skill Points, and Celerium. If the player retrieves their rewards on a daily basis, it will increase. The second day will contain 10% more, the third day 30% more, the fourth 60% more, and the fifth 70% more. It will reset if the player fails to retrieve at least the first reward. The rewards for day one are 30000 gold, 30000 oil, 20 diamonds, 18 skill points, and four celerium. There is a wait period to retrieve the items, with in order being five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, and one hour. In addition, there is a daily reward of ten celerium for the player's first successful PvP match, as well as a 100 skill point reward for the player's first Survival Mode game. Daily rewards are earned every day at 17:00PST. The Player's Base The player begins with a Command Center, the nerve center of the base. Upgrading the Command Centers allows them to unlock new and additional base buildings and upgrades. Clicking the Build button on the lower left corner accesses the Shop where players can use resources or Celerium to build more structures to expand and improve their base. The Edit button next to the Build button allows players to customize their layouts however they wish later in the game. Military *Landing Zone: Supply Drops are delivered here. Each Supply Drop provides random prizes with a chance to win the top prize. Prize value increases and new prize types are unlocked when the Landing Zone is upgraded. Prize tiers are: Enlisted (gray), Professional (green), Elite (blue), and Legendary (gold), containing prizes from small amounts of resources, to Leage Shields, to boosts, to 1000 Celerium. *Heavy Machine Facility: Train Heavy Machine Troops *Heavy Machine R&D Center: Upgrade and increase your Heavy Machine Troops' stats. *Training Compound: Train human troops. *Machine Compound: Build machine-based units. *Deployment Yard: Deployment-ready forces reside here. *Ballistics Lab: Upgrade and increase your human troops stats. *Technology Facility: Upgrade and increase mechanical units' stats. Defenses *Bunker: Place human units inside this fortified building to help defend your base. *Hangar: Place machine units inside this building to help defend your base. *Barrier: Hinders enemy advancement. *Sentry Gun: Ranged automatic gun. Damages singular Air and Ground targets. *Guardian Turret: Long range microwave emitter. Damages Ground targets and reduces their attack rate and movement speed. *SAM Turret: Surface to Air Missile turret. Splash damage to Air targets. *Howitzer: Long range cannon weapon. Does Splash damage to Ground targets. *Flamethrower: The Flamethrower sprays flames in a short range dealing damage over time to all units in its line of fire. The Flamethrower is absolutely devastating on Human units that get close. *Laser Turret: Medium ranged weapon that does Splash damage to Ground targets. *Auto-Tracking Mind: A mind that flies toward an enemy when they enter its detection range. *EMP Mine: Damage and disable nearby mechanized enemy units. *Anti-Tank Mine: Triggered by mechanized enemy units. *Anti-Air Mine: Inflict damage to nearby enemy air units. *Heroes' Post: Assigned Heroes will be able to defend your base. Resources *Gold Depot: Stores Gold resources. *Gold Miner: Produces Gold resources. *Oil Depot: Stores Oil resources. *Oil Pump: Produces Oil resources. *Diamond Depot: Stores Diamond resources. *Diamond Miner: Produces Diamond resources. Decorations *Drone: A decorative Drone that flies around your base. *Dragonfire: A decorative Dragonfire that flies around your base. *Airship: A decorative Airship that flies around your base. *Statue of Yuri *Statue of Soap *Statue of Harper *Statue of Price *Statue of Ghost *Statue of Ilona *Statue of Wallcroft *Flags of 45 Countries, two of each *40 Alliance Flags with emblems of various Call of Duty Multiplayer factions and Prestige icons, two of each. Units "Units" are trained in order for players to build an army to attack enemy bases. When a unit is finished training, they can be visible from the Deployment Yard. Units deployed and/or lost during a PvP attack can be quickly retrained using the Auto-Train button next to the Train button. Units can also be assigned to Hangars and Bunkers to provide additional defenses against enemy attacks. Heroes From the Heroes button located on the lower left side of the screen, players can view all the Heroes they have unlocked or purchased. The Hero Info tab will allow players to get an in-depth look at their Heroes' abilities. In the Stats tab, players can Promote their Heroes using Medals to allow them to reach higher levels. Heroes can also be leveled up quickly using Diamonds. The Skills tab lets players look at the Skills each Hero has, which can be upgraded using Skill Points. The Prestige tab shows garrison bonuses they provide during Global Conflict. Prestiging a Hero using Prestige Tokens will increase their bonuses further as they level up. In the Wildcards tab, players can view Wildcards they've collected and equip them to their Heroes for more increased stats. A Prestiged hero will gain more Wildcard Coins to allow better and stronger Wildcards to be equipped. Finally, the Skins tab lets players view the skins they've collected and given their Heroes different appearances and auras. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player can attack A.I. bases. The campaign missions are as follows: *South America (3 Missions) *Middle East (5 Missions) *Africa (5 Missions) *North Europe (6 Missions) *South Asia (8 Missions) In order to beat a mission, players must meet one of first two criterias and earn a star; up to 3 stars are earned when the enemy base is 100% damaged. #Destroying the Enemy Command Center. #Looting 60% of the Enemy Resources. #Dealing 100% Damage to the base. Playing campaign missions will not cause the base shield to expire, but using skill points will be used when using Heroes' Skills to help during the missions. Players will earn resources from completing missions, and Soap will be unlocked when all campaign missions are completed. PvP PvP is the battle mode where players attack other players' bases. The objectives are the same as in campaign: meet one of the first two criteria to win, and deal 100% damage to the enemy base to earn three stars for the attack: #Destroying the Enemy Command Center. #Looting 60% of the Enemy Resources. #Dealing 100% Damage to the base. When searching is finished and the player arrives at the enemy base, they have 30 seconds to decide whether or not to attack it, or else they can select "search next" to find another base a cost of a small amount of oil. Once they find a base they wish to attack, players deploy units to attack the enemy base, but they can also deploy controllable Heroes and use their Skills to turn the tables. As they destroy structures, players earn two Skill points for each destroyed structure. Every time the player wins, the player will be rewarded with the resources they looted, EXP for their Heroes, a League Point, and gain Reputation Points, all which are affected by the number of stars they earned from the attack. Players also receive a bonus percentage of resources depending on the level of their Command Center. League Points determine which League the player is placed in: Green, Red, Blue, Purple, Gold and Prestige, each with three Tiers. The rewards, all which can be collected every 24 hours by clicking the League tab on the upper left corner, are as follows: If the player loses in a battle, they may lose reputation points and League points, along with any Skill Points spent for Heroes' Skills used during an attack on an enemy base.Players can also battle defensively when other players attack their base while they are not active in the game. The enemy player has the same objectives while attacking, it is the player's objective to build a base that can defend itself from taking too much damage or losing too much resources. Carefully and strategically placed turrets, mines, hangars and bunkers will determine how well the player's base will defend itself and prevent a loss. Players can check their Offensive and Defensive Battles in the Battle Logs tab to review their activity. There players can watch replays to watch how other players attack so they may implement or change their strategies and/or base layouts. Players can also choose to "retaliate" against enemy players who have attacked their bases, earned stars, and succeeded, but they can only retaliate against them when the enemy players have no base shields or when they are not online. Survival Mode Survival Mode also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes. It is unlocked at Command Center level 4. In this mode, the player tests their base against various waves of troops, drones, machines, and zombies, while winning prizes in the process, including Gold, Oil, Skill Points, and Medals. This is the only mode where players can earn Medals in order to promote their Heroes or deploy Advanced Gear in Alliance Wars. As the defend each wave of enemy units, players collect batteries that float down to their base, or collect them from defeating multiple enemies in a short time. Each battery gives 10 skill points, which players can spend on Skills they unlock at higher rounds. Rounds become progressively more difficult to defend, with stronger, and larger numbers of enemy units attacking the player's base. When a "large enemy force is coming," units appear larger than normal and are harder to defeat. Tank Zombies have the ability to chase after and absorb any batteries the player fails to collect, making them grow bigger, gain more health, and deal more damage. However the player can lure Tank Zombies into the middle of their defenses as they don't attack when going after batteries. A player's base must remain standing after the last enemy unit is defeated in order to continue, and a checkpoint criteria of at least 75% of their base remaining in order to continue where they left off the last time their base remained at 75% when they want to reach higher rounds. The rounds and prizes reset at the end of every month, and players get a free try at the cost of 2000 oil every 12 hours up to three times. Subsequent tries require a number of Celerium to spend depending on how many rounds they have survived so far. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode, unlocked at Command Center level 5, gives players the opportunity to deploy a randomly selected composition of units and randomly chosen Heroes and attack seven bases of increasing difficulty located in the seven states and territories of Australia: Western Australia, Northern Territory, South Australia, Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, and Tasmania. Carefully deploying up to 220 supply of units at a time, and with a limited amount of Skill Points to use, players must destroy the enemy Command Center in order to win the mission. Rewards include small amounts of Gold, Oil, and Diamonds, Skill points, and resource, training, and research boosts. Players will also earn Challenge Coins as they complete Challenge missions. By clicking the Perks button on the lower left corner, players can create perks that increase the stats of their troops (Red Challenge Coin), their defenses (Blue Challenge Coin), and their economy (Green Challenge Coin) by a certain percentage, depending on the tier of perks they collect (Tier I requires five coins, Tier II requires 10 coins, and Tier III requires 15 coins). These perks can increase troop health or damage, increase detection range of hangars or hero posts, increase damage against certain structures, increase the percentage of resources gathered, or decrease training or research time. Perks can also be sold to earn a higher tier Challenge Coin of that color (Tier I sells for one Tier II coin, Tier II sells for one Tier III coin, and Tier III sells for five Tier III coins). Additionally players can convert coins of one color at a 3:1 ratio for another within the same tier (example: three Tier I Red Coins = one Tier I Blue Coin). Players can hold and use up to six Perks while holding an additional inactive Perk to use or sell later. If the player equips two Perks with the same type of bonus, only the highest bonus will be used. Alliance War When players have constructed a Communications Center, they can choose to create or join an Alliance of up to 30 players. At the Communications Center, players can interact with their fellow Alliance members in sharing strategies, donating reinforcements, and strengthening their Alliance as a whole. In an Alliance War, two different teams of 15, 20, 25, or all 30 enlisted members are pitted together in a 3-day conflict with a 24-hour battle phase. When the Alliances are matched, players have the first 24 hours to scout enemy bases, prepare reinforcements, and deploy Advanced Gear to boost stats for themselves or for the entire team. The next 24 hours is the battle day, where every member has two chances to attack enemy bases and collect stars as if playing PvP battles. Some attacks may be difficult depending on the amount of Advanced Gear deployed on either side. The first objective to win an Alliance War is to earn 3 stars on every enemy base attacked. The second objective, which often determines the results and the winner at the end, is to collect as much loot as possible from subsequent attacks after earning all possible stars. At the end of the 24 hours, the battle score is calculated, and rewards are earned for both Alliances, but the losing Alliance gains only 30% of what they would have earned if they had won (both Alliances will receive 40% if it ends in a draw). They have 24 hours after the battle phase to collect the rewards, including Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points, and Celerium, after which the Alliance can choose to be matched against another Alliance for another Alliance War. Global Conflict A feature recently introduced in July of 2017, Global Conflict is a weekly event that begins every Thursday at 17:00PST, when an Alliance has enlisted at least 10 members prior to the few hours where matchmaking occurs before the event starts. Six Alliances will be pitted against each other in a free-for-all battle for global domination. In the first 24 hours, preparations begin - Alliances can scout the hundreds of territories and their base layouts and determine which territories to prioritize when they attack. Afterwards, the Battle Phase begins every Friday at 17:00PST, lasts for 48 hours, and ends every Sunday at 17:00PST, where members of Alliances attack neutral territories to claim for their teams and gain points the longer they hold them. To claim a territory, they must deal 100% damage to the base layout. Once claimed, members garrison their Heroes in order to hold them and earn points; territories that have larger garrisons often have larger and harder base layouts, but reward more points in the long run though their garrison times are shorter than smaller territories. A claimed territory will have a timed shield before it can be attacked by another Alliance, and Heroes holding territories cannot be used in subsequent attacks until they return. Members can also garrison additional Heroes to their teammates' territories at the cost of 50 Celerium to give them a longer shield time and to deploy a defensive Hero to attack enemy units. Additionally, members can attack enemy Alliance territories to slow down their progress and earn points for their own teams. Some territories contain Double Points and Double Prestige EXP effects which members can take to increase the points they earn or to increase the Prestige EXP their Heroes earn in Global Conflict. Members can only gain those special effects when they meet the special criteria of using only a specific type of unit to attack: Humans only, Machines only, Heavy Machines only, or Heroes only. When the base is successfully destroyed using only that type of unit, the double effect will be applied to its owner's territories and their Heroes (marked with a check box at the upper right corner of the details screen of the territory). Often larger territories and Double Points territories will be fought over the most and change ownership the most times throughout the 48 hour conflict. A team effort is essential to winning Global Conflict, as the more players are active the more terrirotries they can claim for their Alliance and earn more points. At the end of the 48 hours, the total score is calculated and Alliances earn rewards for their efforts; the more points earned throughout the event, the larger percentage of the rewards earned for their Alliance. Rewards include Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points and, majorly, Crypto Keys. The top six scoring individual players can also earn additional rewards for their performances in Global Conflict and are labeled MVPs of that event. Black Market Cryptokeys earned from Global Conflict can be used to purchase exclusive items from the Black Market, including Calling Cards, Prestige Tokens to level up their Heroes, and Wildcards to increase their Heroes' stats and other effects during Global Conflict. Wildcard effects can also be carried over to PvP Battles and Alliance Wars. The items available for purchase refresh and rotate every 6 hours, at 05:00, 11:00, 17:00, and 23:00 PST respectively, players can choose to refresh the items available for 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100 Celerium (for all remaining refreshes), or decrypt the mystery box to earn resources, Skill Points, Prestige Tokens, and Epic or Legendary Wildcards. Wildcards come in Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary tiers, each increasing certain statistics by a percentage depending on the tier. Common Wildcards increase one stat, Rare increases two, Epic increases three, and Legendary increases three in addition to a Skill's level. Different tiers require a number of Wildcard coins to occupy, which can be increased by Prestiging a Hero via Prestige Tokens once they reach level 10 within each Prestige. Levels within a Prestige can also be increased using Diamonds, much like increasing their regular levels. Legendary Wildcards take four Wildcard Coins to occupy and are assigned to specific Heroes; i.e. Price's Legendary Wildcard increases his Chopper Gunner skill by one level, increases HP by 19.4%, DPS (damage per second) by 18%, and Critical Chance by 11.5%. Event Board The Event Board is located on the left side of the screen, every now and then special missions can be completed within a time limit to earn more resources and exclusive rewards (such as statues of MW3 Heroes, Zombies, and Riley). More difficult missions give better rewards upon completion. Important messages and news feeds are also seen here. Inventory The Inventory tab located on the upper right side of the screen shows all items collected by the player as they play. Boosts *Resource Boost - doubles production rate of resource structures for an amount of time, from 12 hours to one week. *Troop Training Boost - Quadruples speed of unit training structures for an amount of time, from two hours to 12 hours. *Rapid Training - Instantly take an amount of time off the training time from units queued up in unit training structures, from 15 minutes to two hours. Single use. *Skill Points - Double Skill Points in PvP for an amount of time, from 30 minutes to one day. *Building Boost - Instantly reduce the construction time on upgrades for buildings, from 30 minutes to three days. *Rapid Research - Instantly reduce the research time on technology in unit upgrade structures, from 30 minutes to three days. Resources Here resources earned from rewards as part of events, Alliance Wars, Global Conflict, and Black Market purchases are sorted for players to collect: Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points, Medals, Cryptokeys, Prestige Tokens, Celerium. Decorations Some events reward statues of Heroes in the game. Here players can collect them and place them on their bases, or sell them back for an amount of Celerium. Other Here Base Shields and League Shields earned from rewards as part of events, or purchased from the Shop, are in reserve until the player decides to use them. Challenge coins earned from rewards as part of events, as well as the 500 Skill Points as part of the Commander's Care Package, are also collected here. Shop By clicking the Build button on the lower left corner, or either the Celerium or Shield button on the upper right corner, players can use their resources to purchase structures to build their base, use Celerium to purchase shields to protect them, use Celerium to purchase decorations to give their layout a unique look, or go to the Vault to purchase more resources in exchange for Celerium, or purchase more Celerium using real currency. Any Celerium purchase from the Vault earns a free gift pack for the player and their Alliance in the Communications Center. Additionally, players can purchase Builder Drones to increase the number of strucutres they can build, upgrade, or remove debris for small amounts of EXP and sometimes Celerium as a small cost of oil (players start with one and can purhase up to four more for a total of five). In the Celerium section of the Vault, players can earn 10 free Celerium per day by watching two in-game ads to earn five Celerium each. Players can also purchase a Commander's Care Package for 500 Celerium, a seven day care package that gives 500 Skill points daily, and also enables resource protection and time reduction bonuses for construction and research. Videos Official Call of Duty® Heroes Launch Trailer Official Call of Duty® Heroes Killstreaks Trailer Call of Duty® Heroes - iOS Android - HD (Campaign South America) Gameplay Trailer Official Call of Duty® Heroes 2.0 Update Trailer Official Call of Duty Heroes – Perks and Challenge Mode Trailer Gallery Juggernaut In-game Profile Call of Duty Heroes.png|A Juggernaut Profile Sentry Gun CoDH.png|A Sentry Gun John Soap MacTavish Gameplay CoDH.png|Soap in-game Ghost Skills Reveal Announcement CoDH.jpeg Price Menu Icon CoDH.jpg Survival Mode Gameplay CoDH.jpg Chopper Gunner First Person CoDH.jpg Wallcroft CoDH.png|Wallcroft in-game Personal Stats Menu CoDH.png|Personal Stats Menu Alliance Menu - My Alliance CoDH.png|My Alliance Heroes Menu CoDH.png|Heroes Menu Daily Rewards CoDH.png|Receiving Daily Rewards Change Avatar Menu CoDH.png|Changing Avatar Battle Reports Menu - Offense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Offense Logs Battle Reports Menu - Defense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Defense Logs Battle Mode Selection Menu CoDH.png|Battle Mode Selection Menu Alliance Chat CoDH.png|Using Alliance Chat Achievements CoDH.png|Checking Achievements Shop - Vault CoDH.png|Shop - Vault Shop - Military CoDH.png|Shop - Military Shop - Defenses CoDH.png|Shop - Defenses Shop - Resources CoDH.png|Shop - Resources Shop - Shield CoDH.png|Shop - Shield Shop - Decorations CoDH.png|Shop - Decorations Trivia *During December 2014, all maps were changed to be covered in snow and the icon for the game was changed to feature a pile of snow with candy canes in it. The 23rd March update reverted this back to dirt ground. **Also, Santa Claus could sometimes be seen riding in his sleigh in the sky. **A similar act was done in December 2015. A player's base could be found with Christmas trees, presents, stockings, reindeer, and snowmen. In addition, the Landing Zone had the helicopter replaced with Santa. Supply drops were given a wrapped present attire. **During the release of Black Ops III, players were given the option to purchase base layouts of Singapore and Cairo. When Infinite Warfare was released, the option to purchase the Moon base layout was given. External Links *Official Facebook Group: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesFacebook *Official Forums: http://bit.ly/CODHeroes_Forums *App Download: https://www.callofduty.com/heroes *Wikia: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesWiki *Reddit: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesReddit *YouTube: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesYouTube References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Heroes